The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Electric Lime’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Electric Lime’ originated from a cross between Heuchera ‘Southern Comfort’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,364) as the seed parent, and Heuchera 426-2, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. large gold to lime colored leaves        2. red colored veins in cool temperatures,        3. white flowers on a short flowering stems,        4. excellent vigor,        5. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.